Who Love's Me?
by tsuneni.egao
Summary: Zoro comes across a sheet of paper listing what someone wants to do with him. the only question is...who is it? ZoLu
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first uploaded story and for some reason I am up writing it at 5am while my dog is having a spaz attack all by himself, that freakoid! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this wacko storyline…**

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy,**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

Zoro was confused. Not that this was a new feeling for him.

Yet this confusion was different. It wasn't the kind of confusion when he wondered where the hell he was. This confusion stemmed from a random sheet of paper that blew into his face while he was laying down for one of his customary afternoon naps. Normally, this would have just annoyed him but today this sheet of paper caught his attention because his name happened to be written at the top. When he started to read it he could actually feel his eyes becoming wider and wider.

The first thing he read was: Things to do with Roronoa Zoro

This only left him mildly curious because Zoro was picky about doing things unrelated to fighting, drinking, and napping. In that order. It was the next line that started to build his confusion.

Hug Zoro

Now normally this would bother Zoro as he didn't particularly like people to touch him. Yet he knew this had to be written by one of his nakama so he continued on.

Hold hands with Zoro

The confusion intensified. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

Cuddle with Zoro

This was getting to be too much. Cuddling involved prolong exposure to his personal space.

Kiss Zoro

Now this was just getting ridiculous. Why would he want to kiss one of his nakama?

Sleep in the same bed as Zoro

Well hell. Whoever this person was had just entered into the realm of impossible. Zoro knew he would never willingly enter into that kind of sleeping arrangement. He preferred to have room around him in case he had to move over. Sadly, it was increasingly common for things to fly at him while he was asleep, and he needed the extra space so he wouldn't have to move far when something did hit him.

At this point Zoro was thoroughly confused as to why anyone, let alone his nakama, who knew him, would want to do any of this with him. But it was when he got to the last one on the list that he mentally and physically freaked out.

Have sex with Zoro

**HAHAHA I'm stopping this chapter here . I'm hoping to update quickly since I'm on summer vacation. Please review (though I'm kind of apathetic so if you don't want to that fine).**


	2. Luffy's Perspective and Nami's Annoyance

**Whoop! Now for the real first chapter! I am once again up in the middle of the night (2am) and am thoroughly enjoying my summer vacation. Not. Hahaha but anyways, onto the action!**

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy,**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

_This is thought_

"This is speech"

Luffy was freaking out. He couldn't believe he'd lost it. Something he told himself he absolutely couldn't lose. Aside from his hat this was also something important, though for entirely different reasons. He'd lost his list…

Thinking back he remembered setting it down when Nami called out to him, but he'd already checked and it wasn't on the bench. What was he thinking, setting it down outside of all places? It could be anywhere, in the ocean or on the ship. Anyone could have it!

He debated asking around for it but no, that would draw way to much unwanted attention. He definitely didn't want his first mate Zoro know about its existence. Besides, he wasn't even sure someone had it. Only one thing to do; he'd just have to secretly look around on his own… without being too suspicious. He'd also have to be on the lookout for any weird behavior from his nakama.

Good thing his name wasn't on that list. Unfortunately, Zoro's was; multiple times.

Zoro had decided. The only thing he could rationally do was investigate.

He mentally pictured each of his nakama and decided which one to start with. He slipped the list into his pocket and headed off in search of Nami. _Might as well start with a female and go from there._

He tried to think up a plan but this was Nami he was thinking about. Repressing a shudder he thought, _Oh well, there's something to be said for winging it._

However, on his way to the aquarium bar Zoro noticed Luffy's frantic motions.

"Oi, Luffy. What the hell are ya doin' actin' weird all by yourself?"

Luffy jumped, "Ahahaha. Nothing." Luffy thought fast, " Just trying to come up with a new game to play with Usopp."

As Luffy ran off Zoro felt a pang of something unfamiliar. _Why is he always playing with Usopp?_ Instead of thinking deeper Zoro decided to forget it and continued on into the bar.

As he walked into the bar area Zoro saw Nami's back facing him from the round table in the center of the room. Without thinking he walked up to her an slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Nami," Zoro whispered.

With a raised eyebrow Nami replied with, "What's with the arm? And why are you touching me?"

He was about to reply when he happened to glance down at the table and freeze. _Well, guess it's not her._ On the table were candid photographs of none other than Princess Vivi; some, according to the time stamp, as recent as the week before.

Nami also looked down with a blush on her face, "So I like her. Like you're one to judge." Gathering up the photos she got up to leave the room. _Everyone knows you're in love with Luffy._ She didn't say it out loud however, because she knew he would only deny it.

Zoro sat in the now unoccupied chair staring at the one photo that she forgot. _What the hell does that mean, _he thought. But deep down he heard a small voice say, _you know exactly what she means. She's referring to Luffy._

Shaking his head he got up to leave the room and added the photo to the list now in his pocket. As he was about to turn around he felt someone's arms snag around his waist.

"Whoop! I did it!" he heard Usopp yell from his back.

_Oh God no! It's the hug from the list! Not him!_

**Whelp. There ya go. Another cliffy. It tickles me to think about people like me who bang their heads against the wall waiting for an update. But no worries! I'll keep updating quickly! Please review if you wanna but if you don't it's not skin of my back so have fun out there!**

**~ T.E.**


	3. Author's Note and Apology

**AN: I'm posting this between these chapters to let everyone know what has been going on since my last update.**

**First, I'd like to apologize for making everyone wait for so long (my email has been filling with people who keep 'liking' the story). All of the chapters are finished and just need to be typed up. So, pending something randomly cropping up at school or work, all of the chapters should be up by the end of the week. So yay! It will be finished soon. Sunday by the latest! *Pinky Promise***

**So, for all of you out there wondering what happened to me this summer I'm about to tell you!**

**Less than a month into summer vacation my computer (whom I lovingly call Pete and unloving call Peterson) got a virus. I tried everything I could to get rid of it before finally handing it off to my uncle. While thinking that he would fix it in a jiffy (which he didn't) I put off writing the story. In the end, he had to reset my computer to factory settings! Which absolutely sucked because I completely lost what I had already typed up (about ¾ of the story).**

**So after I got my computer back I realized I no longer had word. While this pissed me off for a while I resigned myself to waiting to update until I got back to my dorm in August because I had the disk version of word in storage up here at school.**

**BUT! When I got back to school and started unpacking I COULD NOT FIND MY MICROSOFT OFFICE! So I had to order the whole damn thing again so I could re-install it on my computer**

**Good news is: not only do I now have word but I actually finished the story**

**Bad news is: I have no clue where I was going with what I had written and then finally came up with something that I liked that I had to redo….SO I'm sorry if you find an inconsistency. I had a friend read through it so it shouldn't be that bad.**


	4. Usopp's Fear

**First off, I am super super sorry for this late update. I feel guilty since I had just mentioned last chapter about the banging of one's head against a wall. If you read my AN then you know the reason. But I'm Back!**

**So anyways… I still cannot figure out the whole line break thing so I have decided to do my own for now because I seriously hate when paragrapghs just randomly change perspective with no notification.**

**I have also decided to do a fic about Man because Im a huge yullen fangirl and I also kinda wanna do Yullen week in December. We'll see.**

**Well, on to Usopp.**

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy, One-sided NamixVivi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

Zoro could count on one finger the number of times he was afraid. Today happened to be the one time he could hold up that one finger, not that he would admit that to anyone. If he was asked, Zoro would always stoically reply that he was afraid of nothing.

Unfortunately, today he could honestly admit to himself that he was afraid of Usopp's possible feelings for him. He didn't want to actually hurt the long-nose but if he had to he would have no qualms about accidentally pushing him overboard in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep.

Yet despite his fear, Zoro felt he absolutely had to know.

* * *

As for Usopp, he was celebrating the fact that he had completed his task without getting his head chopped off. Nami had told him that if he could successfully hug Zoro without getting hurt then she would give him the funds to buy the new goggles he wanted. Considering their price he felt he had absolutely no choice but to follow through with the demands.

However, in the middle of his self-celebration he felt himself suddenly jerked back through a doorway into an empty room. When he turned around he paled, as he found himself facing a glaring, and yet smiling, Zoro. Without further ado, Usopp promptly passed out.

Zoro cursed. _I didn't mean to make him comatose. Shit. Now what?_ Thankfully the room he had pulled Usopp into was the sick bay. He grabbed Usopp and plopped him on the bed before he leaned against Chopper's desk to wait.

* * *

_Holy shit I'm gonna be killed,_ was Usopp's first thought upon waking. _At least let it be quick._

When Zoro saw that Usopp was awake and yet still faking his sleep he decided to take action. He promptly grabbed Usopp up by his collar. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Usopp yelped in surprise and his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Zoro's face extremely close to his own. While trying to jerk back Usopp found that he was in for another surprise.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you back," he heard.

Usopp was stunned. _Huh? Love? Back? Did I miss something?_

At this point Usopp was so confused that he burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" Zoro exclaimed.

"B..b…back?! Hahaha, Wh..w..what do you mean?" Usopp giggled, " I don't l…love…y..ou!"

"You don't?" Zoro was confused but knew better than to ask for an explanation. "Thank God."

Usopp promptly stopped laughing. "What do you mean thank God? We could totally love each other! It would be natural! What's so wrong with me?"

* * *

Unfortunately, at this point Luffy was about to open the door but sharply pulled back as he heard this.

* * *

"Well I suppose it could be normal, yeah," Zoro said.

* * *

Luffy ran from the door.

* * *

"….But I just mean that I don't feel that way about you and you don't feel that way about me, so it's fine."

Usopp, not knowing whether or not he should be offended, just shrugged and said, "well okay, whatever. Besides we all know how you feel about Luffy."

Zoro stiffened, "what the hell does that mean?"

"Oh! N..no..nothing," Usopp stammered. Thinking fast he blurted, "Did I ever tell you about that time when I was five and I managed to fly from a hill all the way to my village?" Zoro glared and touched one of his katana. Usopp sighed and backed away while saying, "Well I just meant that we all know you like him best. He's special to you." _Special as in Love, _he snorted to himself.

When he had back far enough away he noticed the door was right behind him and didn't hesitate for an out. "See ya!" he yelled while running.

_Do I really like Luffy the most? "You know you do,"_ his conscience answered. Zoro sighed and headed out the door as well. _Maybe…_

* * *

**I'm super glad that this is about to be posted! If you're mad about the time between postings I have no problem if you want to rant in the comments section. I'm about to keep on with typing up the next chapter after I eat something! So Yay!**

**~T.E.**

**P.S. I really like putting T.E. at the end of my chapters because I feel like I'm saying teehee and it reminds me of Ryan Higa lol**


	5. Luffy's Jealousy

**AN: Hi! I'm back! In case anyone noticed, I have learned how to do the line breaks. Despite my pleas for help (which sadly went unanswered) I managed to figure it out by complete accident and then had to replicate everything I did to figure out how the hell I managed it in the first place.**

**This one won't be a super long chapter , not that any of them are really all that long. I don't think I've even broken 1000, which saddens me because I feel I desperately need a Beta. Oh well. Anyways, ONWARDS! **

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy, One-sided NamixVivi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

* * *

Luffy was excruciatingly jealous. There he was silently moping on the grassy deck when Usopp burst out and started to loudly detail his conversation about love with Zoro. Luffy wanted badly to express his jealousy. It was so unfair that Zoro had finally fallen in love and it was with Usopp of all people! It should have been him because he spent the most time with Zoro! He was the one who spent day after day and hour after hour thinking about him and how to make him happy. He didn't even steal food off his plate at dinner time. Much. And he made the effort to sit next to him and everything. How could Zoro not realize when Luffy had always been there right up in his face?

Now he was going to have to pretend to be happy for his nakama while he is dying of sadness on the inside. Despite his feeling Luffy resigned himself because he wanted his nakama to be happy, even if that meant that they were together.

* * *

Luffy thought of all that that happiness entailed. Even though he was tuning out Usopp's words he kept his happy expression on his face.

Usopp, noticing Luffy's expression and mistaking it for hilarity, ran off to tell his story to the rest of the crew and hoping to get similar reactions.

* * *

Zoro, unaware of Luffy's inner turmoil, decided to continue on with his investigation.

* * *

**Okay, I know this one is short but I wanted to really emphasize Luffy's depression. Also, the next chapter is one of my favorites and I want it to be a stand alone! But yay for there being an update today. I promise the next chapter is longer.**

**I still haven't decided whether or not I should but a lemon here or not. Or maybe a lime. I may just settle for a kiss or something in the end. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this, as I may just squeeze in a lemon/lime into the last chapter if it really wanted. Currently, there isn't one there.**

**~T.E.**


	6. Surprises and more surprises

**AN: Hi my lovely reviewers and the reading stragglers attached to my story! I am super excited because I keep updating. I feel like I'm being good. Anyways, aside from a test at the beginning of the week in Stats class this week has been amazing! No homework what so ever! And that's saying something because I am usually bombarded.**

**In even more exciting news I have started writing two new stories. Both One Piece. One is an AU where Luffy is a model and Zoro is his stylist and the other is about Zoro finally meeting Luffy to confess his love after the time skip. If you're interested YAY! But if you're not that's cool too. Just keep a look out on my page for updates!**

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy, One-sided NamixVivi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

Last Time:

_Zoro, unaware of Luffy's inner turmoil, decided to continue on with his investigation._

* * *

As Zoro set off in search of Franky he found his thoughts drifting towards his captain. _What if it was him? Would I actually be happy? _Zoro stopped. _ Am I actually hoping that it is Luffy? Do I want him to love me? __**Yes, **_his conscience whispered. _Well, I don't suppose it would be all that bad if he did love me….maybe. _

Zoro shook his head and kept walking. _I'm supposed to be searching for Franky. Jeesh my mind wanders easily. _

Just as he was thinking this he heard a familiar voice from the door he had just passed by. _What's Franky doing in the girls' room?_ He stopped to overhear what was being said.

"…love you. I'm completely loyal to this crew though so I won't hold it against you if you don't feel the same." Zoro's eyebrows rose in surprise. Wondering who he was talking to Zoro peeked his head into the room.

Stifling an exclamation Zoro quickly backed away from the room. _Well that's unexpected. _He walked back down the hall in relief. He felt relief as he thought over what he witnessed. That's two more down.

* * *

A Few Minutes Ago

"I'm serious. I love you. I'm completely loyal to this crew though so I won't hold it against you if you don't feel the same." Franky stated frankly. (haha play on words)

He was beginning to feel nervous as she had yet to reply. Suddenly she tackled him. He looked up thinking that she was angry with his confession and saw a beautiful sight. Her smile actually rivaled in happiness the large smile of their captain.

Robin, aware that she was now straddling Franky couldn't contain her happiness. She never thought that the large cyborg would return her feelings. Hell, she never thought she would find this kind of love ever.

Leaning down she fit her own lips against his.

Franky was in heaven. He could feel Robin gyrate her hips against his and quickly thrust up so he could feel her through their clothing. He could make out her breathy little moans that were emerging stifled by their lips. Franky's hands dove up into her shirt to place his fingertips against her nipples. He moaned. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He could feel her body start to quiver as her breath came faster. He felt a burst of happiness that he could be the one to see her like this.

Robin knew it was quick but she didn't care as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Pulling back and gasping for breath she grinded down hard on top of Franky. She glimpsed down and saw him staring at her in wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Luffy was on the prowl looking for Zoro. He was going to congratulate his friend no matter how he felt. He knew it was the only thing he could do if he wanted the man to be happy. And he did, want him to be happy that is. When Zoro was happy his mood always seemed to spill over into Luffy too.

When he finally spotted him he blurted out his congratulations to the man and promptly ran off.

* * *

_What the hell was that? Since when was I in a relationship with that long nosed idiot? _Zoro had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Chasing after Luffy to figure out what he meant he found that most of the crew, with the exception of Franky and Robin, were all gathered out on the deck. Wondering what was going on he slowed down to listen.

"Lunch is coming up Nami-swan!" he heard. _Ch. Just a gathering to start lunch._

A moment later Franky and Robin walked onto the deck wearing matching smiles. As he cleared his throat the rest of the crew took notice and stopped to listen.

"Um…" Franky started, "I have some news that I would like to share with you all."

"Just get on with it!" Baka-cook yelled out.

Clearing his throat again Franky said, "Well actually _we_ have some news to share," Franky's and Robin's hands clung together, "we have decided to start dating."

Zoro noticed that Sanji looked shocked while everyone else but Luffy cheered. He seemed to be confused judging by his expression.

* * *

Luffy was baffled. "So Robin and Franky are together and so are Zoro and Usopp?" He didn't realize he had said this aloud until he noticed the complete lack of noise from his nakama. When he looked up everyone was staring at him.

* * *

Before Zoro could voice his denial (quite loudly I might add), Sanji whirled around to glare at Zoro.

His face red with rage Sanji yelled, "WHAT!"

* * *

**Muwahahaha another cliffy. This chapter is the longest so far as I've actually started to come close to a thousand words. I actually made a thousand if you include the author's notes. Which I don't so I haven't.**

**Anyways this is one of my favorite chapters because I weirdly adore the Robin/Franky paring. See you all next chapter!**

**~T.E.**


	7. Confusion, Happiness, and Another Shock

**A/N: I didn't get the chance to update over the weekend because of my crazy schedule. My boss was gone all last week and was supposed to come back today so I figured that it would be fine to go to an eye appointment as long as I was back the next day. So I get into the city and right as I'm about to be home my boss was all "Hey I'm back so I'll see you in the morning". So I had to rush through my day on Saturday to get what I needed done just so I could drive all the way back up to school. I was not in a happy mood lol. I figured I'd give you guys and update yesterday but I did lab reports instead.**

**Good news is that I am updating a chapter today and also posting up one of my new stories! So yay for that!**

**Title: Who Loves Me?**

**Author: Tsuneni Egao**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy, One-sided NamixVivi, RobinxFranky**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Zoro finds a list detailing what someone would like to do with him. Who could it be?**

* * *

Last time:

His face red with rage Sanji yelled, "WHAT!"

* * *

Turning a bit to also include Usopp in his glare Sanji asked, "When the hell did this happen?!"

Zoro and Usopp both opened their mouths to respond when Sanji suddenly kicked out at Zoro.

"No! I do not accept this! Usopp is _mine!_" Sanji screamed.

Grunting in pain Zoro started to laugh. "When the hell did I become involved with Usopp?" he gasped out. "Yeah!" Usopp chimed in glaring at Sanji. "And since when did you care?"

Sanji turned red in embarrassment and stuttered, "S..sin..since always…" He grabbed Usopp's arm and dragged him away from the crew and towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So, I guess this means lunch has been delayed." Nami stated as she sat back down on her lawn chair.

"Yeah, and I think our news went well," Franky said, "right up until that bit of weirdness towards the end."

Zoro turned to look at Luffy and figure out what happened when he noticed that Luffy had disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sitting Usopp down in a chair at the table Sanji crouched in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Usopp asked?

"For not telling you earlier how I felt. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, especially since I heard your story about what happened with Zoro earlier."

"B..but I thought you were all about Nami and Robin and women in general?"

"No," Sanji stated, "I like women, but I only like to admire them; to make them happy. And besides, Nami is definitely a lesbian. Haven't you seen her check out Vivi?"

"So what you're saying is…" Usopp trailed off realizing that Sanji hadn't actually asked anything of him.

"I'm saying I want us to be together. And not in a 'friends' way, in a lover's way."

When Usopp suddenly grinned and nodded his head Sanji felt butterflies in his stomach. "I'm glad you agree," he mumbled before he abruptly pulled Usopp into a kiss, smiling against his mouth.

* * *

When the crew finally decided to walk in for lunch Franky stopped everyone in the doorway and pushed them all out. "We'll have to just wait for dinner. I'm sure Sanji will have something amazing prepared!" He said quite loudly. He heard a grunted agreement as he shut the door.

"Damnit, we eat in there!" Nami grumbled.

* * *

Hours later, after an extra delicious dinner in which Luffy sat far away from Zoro and refused to make eye contact and the crew had to endure Sanji and Usopp making goo-goo eyes at each other, Zoro was annoyed.

Sitting in the crow's nest he glared out at the ocean in thought. He missed the sound of Sanji coming up.

"Hey." Zoro whipped around and narrowed his eyes. "What."

Sanji held out a beer. "Here. You okay?" He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Zoro didn't answer.

Sanji tried again, "So, Luffy huh?" Zoro turned sharply, "What about him?"

Sanji smirked, "Nothing much, just that you like him."

"I need to figure a few things out first," Zoro growled and once again turned away.

_Ch. Yeah right, like what marimo? _Sanji said instead, "It's funny, for a while I thought that you would end up with Robin and that Nami would be with Luffy."

"Ch. Nami's a lesbian."

Shocked Sanji gaped out, "What? How'd you know?"

Zoro silently pulled out the picture that he had in his pocket and handed it over to the ero-cook. Unbeknownst to him he also handed Sanji the list that was in his pocket with the photo.

Sanji took the picture and wasn't surprised (as he already knew), but when he looked at the other paper he gasped. "So you knew?"

"No shit, I just told you out loud" Zoro growled.

"No…not the photo. I meant about this list…"

Zoro jerked his head to stare at Sanji, "What do you know about it?"

* * *

**Whoop, another cliffy.**

**I don't think I'm going to put a lemon in here, probably just an implied one. But if I get enough people to say they want one I may come back and put it in a bonus chapter. But my next story definitely has a lemon. It's written out in ink and everything so it's already official. I wish I could smirk on here. Or leer. That would work too.**

**Anyways, later.**

**~T.E.**


End file.
